Forbidden Angel
by Reva KyuMinElf II
Summary: Dengan menikahi "Sang Malaikat", keberuntungan keluarga Cho akan terus berlanjut. Lee Sungmin seorang anak laki-laki yang di anggap sebagai malaikat terakhir di tangkap dan di tawan. Demi melawan takdir untuk menjadi "istri keluarga Cho"./ KyuMin Yaoi/ CHAP 2/ rnr Please
1. Chapter 1

"Ooee...Oeee.." Suara tangisan bayi memecahkan keheningan malam. Sosok bayi yang menggemaskan itu menggeliat tak nyaman. Ia terus mengeluarkan suara tangisan yang memekakkan telinga. Seorang yeoja yang di ketahui sebagai ibunya masuk ke kamar sang bayi dan langsung mendekapnya erat. Di gendongnya sang bayi, ia tersenyum buah hatinya berhenti menagis dan melihat dirinya. Mata bulatnya, bibir yang ber-shape M dan jangan lupakan paras nya yang cantik walau kenyataan bayi itu berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

"Cup..cup..cup diamlah Chagiee. Eomma ada di sini." Wanita itu berujar menenangkan seraya mengecup dahi sang Aegya. Kemudan ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga sang bayi.

"Ingat ya Lee Sungmin, mulai sekarang kau hidup sebagai manusia. Kau sudah bukan SANG MALAIKAT LAGI."

"Eomma..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Forbidden Angel

Presented by : Reva Kyuminelf

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and other

Gendre : suspanse, Romance, Drama, ect

Warning : YAOI, BL, EYD tak sesuai dengan kaidah yang berlaku, NO BASH NO FLAME.

Summary :Dengan menikahi "Sang Malaikat", keberuntungan keluarga Cho akan terus berlanjut. Lee Sungmin seorang anak laki-laki yang di anggap sebagai malaikat terakhir di tangkap dan di tawan. Demi melawan takdir untuk menjadi "istri keluarga Cho".

Cerita ini merupakkan Remake dari sebuah komik karya Miku MOMONO dengan judul yang sama. Namun, cerita nya agak saya rombak sedikit dialog dan jalan ceritanya menurut karakter tokoh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

_Kepala ku sakit_

"Psstt...psstt...psssttt..."

_Apa ini? Suara orang-orang berisik sekali_

_Bisa tenang dikit tidak sih..._

"Dia sudah bangun ! WAAAAA"

_Siapa!?_

"WAAAA SANG MALAIKATTT !"

"Malaikat yang akan menolong keluarga Cho, nona Lee Sungmin."

"Haa...!?" Sungmin yang terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Menatap terkejut di sekelilingnya. Di ruangan ini sangat ramai orang. Semua oarang berpakaian rapi dan formal. Sepertinya dirinya berada di subuah pesta. Tapii... Tunggu ! ia menatap diri nya sendiri. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia. Sungmin memakai sebuah gaun bewarna pink dan.. Heiii.. sejak kapan rambutnya menjadi panjang begini. Ada yang tidak beres saat ini. Kenapa ia bisa begitu, duduk di sebuah kursi besar dan menjadi pusat perhatian orang.

Apa-apaan ini?

Apa maksudnya ini.?

Plok plok plok

Semua oarang yang berada di sana bertepuk tangan ria melihat sang malaikat sudah tersadar. Sungmin semakin di buat pusing. Apakah semua orang di sini gila semua eoh?

"Apa aku masih bermimpi?" monolog Sungmin. ia memjit pelipisnya. Perasaan ia tadi ada dirumah tidur-tiduran. Tapi mengapa...

"Tuan Cho Kyuhyun !" teriak semua orang saat melihat namja tinggi berwajah tampan dan berkulit putih pucat yang berjalan perlahan ke arah Sungmin.

Singgg

Settt

Kyuhyun menjentikkan tangan nya mengisyaratkan agar orang-orang tak berisik. "Tenanglah.. Saat ini saya akan mengadak kan pertunangan.." ujarnya dengan memasang wajah cool nya. Ia menatap Sungmin yang masih memasang wajah bingung.

"Kami keluarga Cho adalah keluarga yang makmur. Selama ini selalu berhubungan dengan 'Sang Malaikat'. Dan kau adalah 'Sang Malaikat yang selama 10 tahun ini selalu kami cari-cari." Kyuhyun meraih tangan mungil Sungmin dan menggengamnya. Sedangkan Sungmin ia tak melawan, karena dia masih bingung dengan semua ini. Apa yang di maksud dengan 'Sang Malaikat'? dia hanya lah manusia biasa. Mana ada di dunia ini malaikat yang turun dari bumi. Sungmin melirik tangannya yang di pegang namja tampan yang di depannya ini. Kenapa dengan namja ini? Apakah ia menganggap diriku perempuan? Sungmin berperang batin.

"Selamat datang pengantin ku."

Srett

Kyuhyun mencium punggung tangan Sungmin dengan gaya yang anggun. Semua orang bertepuk tangan melihat moment romantis itu. Namun...

Plakk

"HAAAAHHH !" o.O

Hening sejenak. Mereka menatap 'wanita' itu dengan pandangan tak percaya antara terkejut dan takjub melihat aksi Sungmin yang menampar wajah tampan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Jangan main-main ya ! apa maksud dengan pertunangan Hah ! aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Teriak Sungmin. ia sudah memsang kuda-kuda, kalau-kalau ada yang akan menyerangnnya nanti. Kyuhyun tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun. Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"Aku ini..." Sungmin sengaja memelankan suaranya.

"...LAKI-LAKI TAU !" Ucap Sungmin ia pun melepas wig yang di pakainya.

"Apa.."

"Waaa.. waaaa.."

"Apa maksudnya ini." Semua orang di buat terkejut lagi dengan pengakuan Sungmin. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum sinis ke arah Sungmin.

"Kau tentu ingin bertemu dia dalam keadaan sehat kan!? Kau mengerti kan apa maksud ku!?" Kyuhyun berujar sangat datar. Sungmin membulatkan matanya

"Apa." Menyebut kata 'dia' Sungmin sudah tahu, ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Ternyata orang yang berada di depannya ini sungguh berniat jahat kepadannya. Sungmin menarik kerah Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu !? apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Eomma ku." Teriak Sungmin,Matanya berkilat marah ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memperhatikkan wajah Sungmin dengan seksama. Benar, wajah itu seperti malaikat polos dan suci. Sungguh di sayangkan kalau orang yang di depannya ini seorang namja, tapi ia sangat heran kenapa wajah laki-laki ini sangat cantik melebihi wanita yang selalu berseliweran di kehidupannya.

Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan Sungmin yang berada di kerah bajunya, kemudian ia menarik kedua pipi bulat Sungmin dan...

Chu~

"Ukh .." kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dan mencium bibir Sungmin. semua berjalan begitu cepat.

"Nghhh" Sungmin melenguh ketika Kyuhyun mencium dengan lembut, dan mengeksplorasi apa yang ada di goa hangat milik Sungmin. membuat Sungmin merasakan sensai aneh dalam dirinya. Jujur saja itu merupakan ciuman pertamanya yang hanya akan di berikan kepada sang yeojachingunya nanti. Tapi, ini yang menciumnya adalah namja yang telah menculik dan membuat ia menjadi wanita. What the hell !

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Sungmin yang masih terpejam. Ia mengusap pipi Sungmin membuat Sungmin membuka matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" lirih Sungmin, namun masih di dengar oleh Kyuhyun.

Greb

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat. Di barengi dengan suara jam yang berbunyi, jam menunjukkan pukul delapan tepat.

"Dengan ciuman ini upacara pertunangan kami selesai, kebangkitan keluarga Cho akan di mulai malam ini. " Sungmin hanya pasrah. Yang terpenting keselamatan ibunya. Biarlah dia yang berkorban di sini.

"Eomma.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sulit di percaya kalau dia 'Sang Malaikat'.." ujar laki yang melihat adegan KyuMin berpelukkan.

"Tuan Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan dengan anak yang tidak sopan seperti itu. Benar-benar menyedihkan." Ucap salah satu namja berkacamata yang di ketahui bernama Kim Kibum. Ia menaikkan kaca matanya yang melorot.

"Jaga omongan mu Kibum-ah, kita harus menerima pasangan yang di pilih oleh tuan Cho Kyuhyun." Ujar seoarang Yeoja yang di kenal sebagi Victoria. Wanita itu menatap sendu pasangan yang baru saja melangsungkan pertunagan tiba-tiba.

"Melindungi dia adalah tugas kita sebagai malaikat." Timpal Changmin.

"Dia sepertinya orang yang menarik, Taemin suka sama dia. Iyakan Puri-Chan." Ujar seorang anak kecil dengan sebelah tangannya memegang sebuah boneka kelinci.

"Kalian tidak mengerti apa-apa..." mereka berempat menoleh ke belakang. Melihat sosok namja paruh baya duduk di korsi roda dengan maid yang membantu kursi dorong tersebut. Rambutnya yang putih panjang dengan baju kebesarannya menandakkan kalau namja paruh baya ini adalah pemimpin mereka.

"Kalian mungkin juga tidak akan mengerti dia itu malaikat yang sesunnguhnya."

"Tuan Cho Yeung Hwan." Ujar mereka serempak.

"Sejak dulu 'sang malaikat' selau memberikkan kemakmuran pada keluarga Cho, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan dia kabur dari rumah ini. Khu..khu..khu.." namja itu terkekeh mengerikkan.

"SELAMANYA.."

"HA HA HA HA"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC OR END

Oke aku membuat ff yang baru lagi semakin membuat daftar hutang saja. Hehehe...

Bagaiman Chinguduel cerita remake nya? Adakah yang sudah baca komiknya?

Kasih jejak ne dan pendapat tentang FF ku.

Apabila responnya bagus saya akan lanjutkan, kalau tidak bagus bakal saya hapus ff nya.

Sekian dulu akhir kata GamsaHae \(^o^)/

Saranghae nae Readers :*


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku pulang Eomma ! Ahjussi penjual buah memberiku tambahan buah " Teriak Sungmin, ia mendorong kuat pintu rumahnya. Namun alangkah terkejutnya saat mata bulatnya menemukkan sang Eomma berada dalam kukungan empat orang namja berbadan tegap menggunakkan sebuah topeng yang hanya menutupi mata nya saja.

"Sungmin-ah.." lirih Nyonya Lee

"Itu sang malaikat."

"Eh..?!" tiba-tiba semua berubah sekarang ia berada di sebuah tempat dengan kabut putih yang sangat tebal. Terdengar suara yang sangat mengerikkan membuat keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Ia merasa ada yang tak beres, buka nya tadi ia berada di rumahnya.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga." Suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Terimalah kenyataan menjadi pengantin keluarga Cho, wahai sang malaikat." Suara itu terdengar sangat lantang. Dari kabut itu keluar sebuah tangan besar yang berusaha untuk mencekram tubuh mungil Sungmin.

"Hentikannn !" akhhhh ! HAH.." Sungmin membuka matanya nafasnya terengah- engah.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya seorang namja yang menghampiri tempat tidur Sungmin yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengusap keringat yang ada di dahi Sungmin. "Bagaimana perasaan mu?" Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menatap marah pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau ! Apa yang kau lakukkan terhadap Eomma ku?" Sungmin hendak berdiri namun sesuatu membelengu kakinya. Ia melirik kakinya yang di rantai.

"Apa-apaan kau ini lepaskan aku."

Clang clang

Sungmin menggoyangkan kakinya berusaha melepaskan rantai itu. Namun, usahannya hanya sia-sia. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Menyerah saja lah, lebih baik kau menghawatirkan Eomma mu dari pada dirimu sendiri. Ibu mu sudah melakukan kejahatan berat pada keluarga kami, jadi wajarkan kalau dia sedang dalam pengawasan ketat, sebab dia itu membuat terjadi 'kemaran sang Tuhan'."

"Kemarahan Tuhan?" Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ini cerita dahulu kala, saat keluarga Cho tersesat di jalan, dia di tolong oleh seeorang gadis desa. Gadis desa yang cantik itu dan kepala keluarga Cho kemudian saling jatuh cinta." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam. " Kepala keluarga itu tidak peduli dengan tentangan keluargannya dan menikah dengan gadis desa tersebut, sejak dia menikah dengan gadis itu, kemakmuran yang tidak terduga terus berlanjut. Kemudian, entah sejak kapan tiba-tiba tumbuh banyak orang –orang terkemuka dalam keluarga Cho, kepala keluarga harus menikah dengan Sang Malaikat. Sejak saat itu, setiap anak perempuan dari garis keturunan tersebut selalu di jadikkan istri keluarga Cho. " Kyuhyun diam sejenak mengambil nafas. Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun diam tidak ingin menginstrupsi perkataan Kyuhyun.

"—nama keluarga Sang Malaikat adalah keluaga Lee, mereka mengikat hubungan dengan keluarga Cho. Diantara bayi perempuan yang ada dalam keluarga Lee akan terpilih salah satu untuk kemudian di besarkan sebagai Sang Malaikat. Jika sudah mencapai usia tertentu, keluarga Cho akan datang menjemputnya untuk membawa dia mengabdi kepada keluarga Cho. Sebagai imbalannya, keluarga Cho akan memberikan bantuan yang besar kepada keluarga Lee, tapi 18 tahun yang lalu, seorang anak perempuan keluarga Lee, melarikan diri sambil membawa bayi laki-laki. Nama perempuan itu Lee Jung Soo atau biasa di panggil Leeteuk. Ibu mu !"

"Eomma..?!"

"Sejak saat itu, di dalam keluaraga Lee tidak pernah lahir seorang anak perempuan. Ini hukuman Tuhan ! kehancuran keluarga Lee adalah kehancuran keluarga Cho juga. Karena itu bagaimana pun juga kami harus mencari kalian sampai ketemu." Kyuhyun mengambil wine yang tersedia di meja dekat tidur Sungmin. " Ibu mu benar-benar pintar. Dia merubah nama keluarga dan kartu keluarganya. Ck !" Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan red wine itu dan mencium aromannya." Dengan perbuatannya seperti itu, apa kau pikir dia masih tidak apa-apa ?! Wanita bodoh yang menentang takdir." Kyuhyun meneguk wine nya dengan penuh arogan. Sungmin yang mendengarkan apa yang di katakkan Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya sampai kuku tangan nya memutih. Ia menggeram marah ingin sekali ia meninju wajah arogan itu. Gemeltup gigi Sungmin menandakkan ia benar-benar kesal.

"Aku ini namja. Bukankah kau bilang tadi setiap anak perempuan dari gadis keturunan keluarga tersebut selau di jadikan istri keluarga Cho.?"

"Yah itu memang benar. Tapi, ibu mu adalah keturunan terakhir dan tak ada lagi keturunan-keturunan lain. Berhubung ibu mu yang bodoh itu melahirkan anak laki-laki. Maka, kau harus menanggung semua akibatnya." Kyuhyun berujar enteng tanpa melihat ekspresi Sungmin. Sungmin pun bangkit dari duduknya dan mencekram kerah baju Kyuhyun matanya menatap nyalang ke Onyx Kyuhyun.

"Jangan menghina Eomma ku ! apanya yang malaikat!? Aku dan Eomma ku itu hanya lah manusia biasa !" Bentak Sungmin. Kyuhyun mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sungmin yang membuat gelas yang berisikkan red wine tadi pecah terjatuh berserakkan di lantai. Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin di kasurnya.

"Ukh " Tangan kiri Kyuhyun mencekal tangan Sungmin. dan tangan kananya berada di samping kepala Sungmin.

"Kalau kau sedikit saja membuat Eomma ku terluka. Akan ku bunuh kau !" Ancam Sungmin. kyuhyun pun tertawa mengejek. Ia mencengkram kuat pipi Sungmin sampai-sampai Sungmin melenguh sakit. Sungmin memejamkan matannya saat wajah Kyuhyun sangt dekat kepadanya.

"Kelakuan mu itu kasar sekali." Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Sungmin. di jilatnya telinga Sungmin membuat Sungmin membelalakkan matanya. Sensi geli dan menjijikkan menjadi satu. Ia dan pria di atasnya ini sama-sama namja. Dia itu masih straight.

"Jangan sentuh aku. Hentikan bodoh !" Sungmin berusah melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun di pipi dan pergelangan tangannya. Namun, kekuatan Kyuhyun lebih besar di bandingkan dengan dirinya.

"Ternyata kau itu sangat cantik ya Sungmin-ah. Aku suka aroma tubuh mu." Kyuhyun turun ke perpotongan leher Sungmin dan membenamkan wajahnya di sana. " Bahkan rasa kulit mu sangat manis." Kyuhyun mengigit leher Sungmin sampai menimbulkan bercak keunguan.

"Akh.. Tidak !

"Kalau kau mau menerima takdir mu, semuannya akan menjadi mudah. Sungmin ku." Ucap Kyuhyun tangannya yang besar itu sudah ingin melepaskan kancing piyama Sungmin. Sungmin menggeliat tak nyaman. Ia mencoba memberontak. Tangannya masih susah untuk terlepas dari genggaman Kyuhyun, apalagi kaki nya di belenggu seperti itu. Sungmin mengeluarkan setetes air dari sudut matannya. Ia merasa dirinya begitu menjijikkan. Bagaimana bisa ia di pelakukan seperti itu,

'menerima takdir!? Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Kepadanya.' Batin Sungmin. ia pun membuka matanya dan melihat pecahan gelas tadi.

Settttt

Sungmin menarik pecahan kaca itu dan menodongkannya tepat di muka Kyuhyun. Entah dapat dari mana ia bisa melepaskan diri dari kukungan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun mundur kebelakang namun tak mengubah posisinya menindih Sungmin.

"Kalau kau coba-coba melakukan sesuatu padaku, aku akan bunuh diri saat ini juga ! sekarang juga lepaskan Eomma ku ! KALAU AKU MATI, KAU PASTI AKAN KESUSAHAN KAN !?" Teriak Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar Sungmin tidak ada ekspresi apapun yang di tunjukkan namja jangkung itu.

"Humphh.." Sungmin menatap aneh Kyuhyun.

"HAHAHAHAHA, Jadi begitu ya, kau ini namja yang menarik juga ya."

"Kau masi waras kan !?" tanya Sungmin khawtair kalau-kalau namja ini sudah gila. Kyuhyun mengibaskan rambutnya dan menatap Sungmin dengan masih tawanya.

"Hhahahahah~ iya ya, kalau kau mati aku akan kesusahan." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang selalu berubah-ubah.

"Dia kenapa sih, dasar aneh..." Gumam Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya dan beralih menatap ke jendela tepatnya di atas langit yang gelap.

"Benar juga. Tapi sayang sekali, dengan posisi ku saat ini walaupun kau mati aku tidak bisa menolong Eomma mu." Kyuhyun menengalihkan lagi wajahnya menatap Sungmin dan tersenyum membuat Sungmin agak terpesona dengan senyumnya itu. "Tapi di usia mu yang ke-18 bulan depan, pada hari pernikahan kita, aku akan menjadi kepala keluarga ini. Dengan begitu siapa pun tak bisa menentang ku."

Set

Kyuhyun menunjuk Sungmin dengan telunjuk nya. " Aku akan memberikan penawaran, kau harus mencari Penghianat dalam keluarga Cho ini !"

"Penghianat?" Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu dari info yang ku dapat, sepertinya ada yang membenci pemuja malaikat di keluarga Cho ini. Ada kemungkinan dia melakukan kudeta. Kemungkinan pelakunya seorang diri. Tapi, tidak di ketahui apakah dia laki-laki atau perempuan. Dan sepertinya bertahun-tahun dia mengumpulkan orang-orang yang juga ingin memberontak."

"..." Sungmin hanya diam memeikirkan perkataan Kyuhyun. Apakah benar apa yang di katakan Kyuhyn ada penghianat. Ah, sepertinya semakin sulit saja.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang tengah melamun." Kalau aku bergerak untuk bertindak, dia pasti akan menyadarinya. Karena itu aku minta kau untuk menemukkan nya. Karena kau orang luar, tentu kau bisa bergerak tanpa diketahui olehnya. " Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya menatap mata bulat Sungmin, membuat Sungmin memundurkan wajahnya.

"Kalau kau bisa menemukkan orang itu sampai hari pernikahan kita, aku akan memulangkan kau dan juga Eomma mu kembali ke desa tanpa kekurangan apa pun." Sungmin tampak berfikir keras.

"Bukan tawaran yang burukkan." Gumam Sungmin, tetapi masih di dengar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "benarkah? Aku paling benci melanggar janji." Ucap Kyuhyun sedingin mungkin.

"Baiklahhh ! aku pasti akan menemukkannya, aku pasti akan mengelurkan Eomma dari sini !" Kyuhyun tersenyum mentap kegigihan Sungmin dalam menolong Eommanya.

"Humm bagus sekali. Kalau begitu..."

Syutttt

Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, saking dekatnya Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun dapat merasakkan hembusan nafas masing-masing.

Deg

'Aishh kenapa dengan jantung ku.' Batin Sungmin. ia sangat terpesona melihat wajah tampan dengan jarak sedekat ini. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat.

"Y-ya ! apa sih !" Teriak Sungmin dan segera memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

"Jangan waspada begitu, sampai hari pernikahan kita. Aku janji tidak akan melampaui batas." Ada terselip nada menggoda yang Kyuhyun lontarkan. Pipi Sungmin mengeluarkan semburat merah membuat ia makin menggemaskan saja. Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin sekali 'memakan' Sungmin saat ini juga. Namun ia masih punya fikiran untuk tidak 'memakan' kelinci gendut di hadapannya ini. Bisa-bisa Sungmin bakal tambah benci terhadapnya. Dan itu semakin menyulitkan rencana keluargannya.

"A..aku tidak waspada kok. " Elak Sungmin. kyuhyun hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Menggoda namja cantik ini ternyata menyenangkan juga. Ah, atau mulai sekarang ini akan menjadi hobby nya.

Kyuhyun melirik kaki Sungmin yang masih terborgol besi. "Apa kau mau kaki mu seperti itu. " ucap Kyuhyun. Sontak Sungmin tersadar dan menatap cemberut kearah Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja tidak pabbo. Cepat lepaskan borgol ini." Titah Sungmin. namun, Kyuhyun tidak mau menuruti keinginan Sungmin. Sungmin sudah menggeram kesal, apalagi wajah Kyuhyun yang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Kalau kau mau aku melepaskan itu.." Kyuhyun mengetuk dagunya sedang berfikir. "Eumm kau harus mencium ku."Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menunjukkan bibir tebalnya. Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Apa-apaan namja di depannya ini. Menciumnya?!

"Andwe ! aku tak mau." Tolak Sungmin.

"Ya sudah kalau tak mau." Kyuhyun mulai bangkit dan berjalan membelakangi Sungmin. " Kau sampai seterusnya akan seperti itu. Terkurung disini dan tak bisa menolong Eomma mu." Kyuhyun hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Namun buru-buru Sungmin mencegahnya.

"Baiklah a..aku akan mencium mu." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ah, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju Sungmin dan duduk dihadapan Sungmin.

"Sekarang cium aku." Kyuhyun memonyongkan bibirnya seraya menutup matannya. Sungmin bersusah payah menelan air ludahnya. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya ia mencium namja terlebih dahulu. Kalau dengan yeoja sih sering. Mata Sungmin bergerak gelisah, kemudian ia mulai mendekatkan bibirnya dan bibir Kyuhyun. Perlahan-lahan sampai...

"Aisshh~ kau lama sekali sih Min." Kyuhyun segera meraih tengkuk Sungmin dan melumatnya.

"Ap..hmmptt a..yang kaummpth lakukan Cho mppthh.." Sungmin berujar susah saat lidah Kyuhyun melumat bibir atasnya. Tangan mungilnya memukul-mukul dada bidang Kyuhyun. Sungguh ia kehabisan nafas dan ia perlu oksigen. Seakaan tersadar Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman panasnya walau dengan tak rela. Di lihatnya namja manis itu kesusahan bernafas. Jarinya mengusap lembut sisa saliva mereka di bibir Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku." Kyuhyun berujar lembut.

"Hah..hah..tadi kau bilang tidak melakukan apa-apa pada ku."

"Aku hanya bilang tidak melampaui batas kok." Kyuhyun bangkit dan berjalan kearah pintu. Sesampainya di pintu dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum hangat ke Sungmin.

"Semangat ya, Lee Sungmin. malaikat ku. Selamat malam !"

Blam

Pintu tertutup menyisakkan Sungmin yang masih termangu. " Aku harus menemukannya ! karena tidak ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkan Eomma." Sungmin hendak ke kamar mandi.

Srakkk

Oh tidak ! borgolnya belum di buka oleh Cho mesum itu. "YAKK ! CHO KYUHYUNN LEPASKAN BORGOL KU..." Teriak Sungmin. ia menggeram marah. Ternyata Cho pabbo itu hanya memainkannya. "Awas saja kau Cho. Arrgghhh" Sungmin mengempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Di luar sosok namja pucat tapi tampan itu terkikik geli. "Hahahahaha Mianhae Ming. Sedari tadi aku sudah tak tahan untuk tidak mencium mu." Ia berjalan melewati lorong-lorong rumahnya yang tampak ke suatu ruangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, sang malaikat. Akhirnya aku menemukan mu." Sosok namja paruh baya yang duduk di kursi roda itu menatap lukisan seorang wanita bersayap dengan bunga lily di tangannya. "Aku sudah membawa kembali harta yang di bawa kabur oleh Leeteuk sang penghianat. Dengan begini kemakmuran keluarga Cho akan bisa aku rebut kembali. " ujar sosok namja tua itu yang di ketahui adalah Appa nya Kyuhyun.

"Ukhh..ukkhh..ukkhh.." namja tua itu terbatuk, tangannya menutupi mulutnya.

Tes

Tetesan darah keluar dari mulutnya dan jatuh ke lantai. "Masih belum." Gumamnya. "Masih belum mati, sampai aku bisa melihat kemakmuran keluarga Cho kembali." Lanjutnya.

Sosok tua itu menyadari kehadiran sesosok lagi. "Kyuhyun. Kau mengerti kan !?" Tanya nya.

"Ne Appa... penerus Sang Malaikat juga, secepatnya aku ingin memperlihatkannya pada Appa." Tuan Cho mengankat tangnnya

"Aku bisa melihatnya. Masa depan cerah yang bersunar keluarga Cho. HAHAHAHAHA" tawa kepuasan mengelegar dari dalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC OR END

Huaaa mianhae readers update nya luamaaa buanggeettt. Chap ke dua udah update nihh. Bagaimana apakah masih kependekkan? Aduh mianhae ne. Aku ga bisa buat yang panjang" ^^...

Kalau masih banyak typo mohon di maklumi saja ya...

Aku ga bisa balas review kalian sau-satu. Mata ku ini udah berat bangettttt chap depan mungkin balas satu-satu..

Aku mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak yang udah ngereview di chap kemarin. Oh iya yang nungguin ff My Bunny Childish di tunggu aja ne. Masih dalam proses pembuatan.

Oke sekian dulu cuap-cuapnya...

Akhir kata GamsaHae \^O^/

Big thanks :

deviyanti137, epildedo, setyaeryna, JoyELF, Ayyu084Elf, minnie kyumin, Maximumelf, Cho Yooae, nuora, Cho Na Na, abilhikmah, Mingre, DeeDee, Kim soo nie, winecouple, sissy, AnieJOYERS, UAR, UAR, kyumin pu.

Saranghae nae readers :*

.

.

.

.

Mind to Review?


End file.
